conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2009
Items marked in red have occurred in the real world. 2009 January *100,000 HADV2 droids stand-by on Iraqistani border of northern Israel, ready for combat against Hamas and Palestinian Authority. **100,000 droids now stand-by on Gaza border, awaiting for Israeli command to invade. Droids begin shooting down incoming rockets from Gaza. **Israeli and Everetti forces commence assault of Gaza. *U.S. military announces completion of it's droid program. The Hover Assault Robot (HAR) begins deployment into Afghanistan. Everetti government insists all available information of HAR droids be released to Everetti specialists for security review. Droids (US) *Barack Hussien Obama is inaugurated as 44th President of the United States of America. *Bulgaria surrenders to the New Greek Empire and merges with Greece. *Russian car company Avtovaz creates its first non-gasoline automobile, which instead runs off of Fusion cell power. *Everetti air force drops bombs over Somalia, targeting pirate camps. Droid scouts confirm at least 67 pirates were killed and 23 injured, who were later executed by droid scouts. **Everetti battleship "EVS Massachusetts" commences raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. * Chancellor Yvette Habsburg proposes war with Zulkavita in Parliament. Stating that the new nation is "A threat to national security" February 1st-13th *On February 1st, Russia initiates a sophisticated droid program in response to its enemy Everett's growing technology. The Russian leader announces that it is to "Provide defense against ones who may attack for unjustice against this country." Many Everettis think that Russia may be referring to their own country. Later, the Russian leader said that their goal is to meet all of the droid capabilities of Everett and eventually make a good match against them. He then said he wants it to be finished by 2010. *The Three-Day's War, otherwise known as the Circum-Asia war, comes to an end with the Treaty of Darjeeling in India. Bangladesh becomes an official member nation of the Taiping Empire. *Chancellor Yvette Habsburg gets a majority vote in the Parliament of New Germany. The war proposal passes into the senate. *Everetti government warns New Germany to stand down or face sanctions from both the United Nations and the European Union and face NATO intervention. **Everetti President calls for emergency meeting at the UN. *Zulkavita declares war on New Germany and commences invasion. *Artificial gravity has been achieved by The New Japanese Empire after 9 years of research by making a device that pulls down molecules with the same force of the earth. *The Republic of South-East Asia attacks Burma and Philippines with a surprise attack. *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. Israeli forces commence withdrawal but remain at borders to control crossings. 19,876 Hamas fighters have been killed in the war. An estimated 2,500 remain in hiding. *The world's first Deuterium (Future World) tank is made in Berlin *As well as signing the Nuclear Weapons treaty, Yuri Boriovich has the manufacturing plants dismantled and the remaining "Ivans" sent to a secure holding facility in Antartica where they will be held. *Republic of South-East Asia has an easy victory against Burma. *War in the Philippines continues. *With the aid of its newly acquired allies, New Lyon and Italy have decided to wage war on Sweden and Norway in search of new territory. Boats have already been deployed and the fleets are being led by Marshel Jouriaux. *Taiping Empire invades Indian Tibet. Eastern India is invaded and taken. *Nepal, Bangladesh and Bhutan elect to join the Taiping Empire. *60 Everetti F22A Fusion Fighters deploy from Quebec to guard Norway and Sweden to maintain control of the airspace. An additional 750,000 HADV2 droids deploy to the two countries. The Everetti President releases an international statement warning New Lyon and Italy to stand down, also warning the Taiping Empire to stand down from India. **750,000 droids split off, 50,000 head for Norway and Sweden while 700,000 head back to Everett. **The Union of Everett deploys droids into India. *Conflict erupts between the Taiping Empire and the Union of Everett. *Both Yuri Boriovich and Andro Miville recall all forces and quickly close all boarders. They go into exile as a form of protection and will stay in it as long as needed. Siberian Brains will be the only things allowed in and out of the country as a way to keep resources comming in. Siberia Also cuts off almost all oil production to Japan as a means of protection. When war has somewhat settled, production will re-commense. Andro Miville himself has gone off to Sweden and Norway to review the outcome of a war, and to sign treaties. He will reside there until recalled. *The United States and the Union of Everett declare war on the Taiping Empire. *The Siberian base in Antartica has expanded and is now willing to hold civilians of any nation as an act of peace. "Brains" are being sent into New Lyon as a means of protection. Yuri Boriovich has announced that he is terminating all trade routes with the New Japanese Empire and Taiping. *Republic of South-East Asia is doubting whether or not to retreat some forces back due to all the commotion between all the nations. *World stock markets plunge after cyber attacks from Taiping hackers and cyber terrorists attempting to disrupt Everetti economic systems. *Victor Bruckner and Yvette Habsburg create an arms and trade embargo on New Japan and Taiping, effectively cutting off Japan from over 35% of their coal, 40% of their iron, and 45% of their steel. *Oil prices plunge as people realize the potential of Deuterium. **New Germany states that it will not share its technology unless people are willing to pay. **Peuplzen Deuterious (Standard Deuterium) the company that owns both reactors in Germany, goes public. *Japanese forces withdraw from Russia. *To strengthen the bond between The New Japanese Empire and The Imperial Nation Siberia, The New Japanese Empire gives northern mongolia as a gift. *Emporer Li Yun calls for trade in technology with the New Japanese Empire. *"Brains" are sent to New Lyon and Italy to fortify defences. *The New Japanese Empire wishes to make a non-aggresion pact with the Austrian Federation. *In attacking Japan, Zulkavita is now at war with The Imperial nation of Siberia and a batalion of "Insects" and "Brains" have already been sent to cross the boarder and attack the Zulkavitian city of Kharkiv, Ukraine and to steal technology. *Doubts have been relieved from the Republic of South-East Asia and continues their plans with the Philippines. Estimate a week before major plans are done. *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 46th Airborne Guards Division is sent after the Battalion of "Insects" and "Brains" that are attacking Kharkiv. *The Union of Everett announces the testing phases of Project Tractus which begin at midnight, Everetti EST time. *Emperor Hayashi demands that Zulkavita to end the aggresion or else they will have to go to war, he also wants to remind Zulkavita that if The Empire is to go to war, Zulkavita will be fighting 4 nations at once. *Emperor Hayashi recalls back all troops and Generals aiding other nations *The world experiences a quick bright flash as the now famous "Liberty" space craft enters into hyperspeed, headed to an undisclosed location. The Everetti military releases a statement saying the mission will take at least three weeks. A crew of 2,500 people are aboard the craft. *After much badgering, the Taiping Space Agency confirms that the Zhang Heng, far from being a civilian space station, is actually a craft capable of military combat and movement. Several high-classed officials hint that, while the Everetti and the Liberty remain ahead of the Taiping Space Agency Airfleet, the distance is far from great. *Andro Miville would like to offer Cyseria a trade agreement in which Cyseria offers 50% of their wine productions and 30% of their sugar cane productions and New Lyon offers their troops as defence if they ever go to war. *Egypt, Yemen, Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Jordan and Turkey announce the creation of the Crescent League, a league dedicated to the defense of the interests of all muslims. Mostly Sunni, the Crescent League did not invite Iran in consideration of its record of terrorism. Turkey remains self-governing and technically a neutral nation, but the Crescent League announces its capital as Istanbul and elects Dr. Muzammil Siddiqui as the Caliph, the Religious Leader of the Crescent League, though autonomy is retained by almost every member state save for Jordan (which elected to be ruled directly by the Caliph). Iraqistan is invited to join the league. *Iraqistan accepts the invitation and joins the Crescent League though is states that it's government is secular. *The Taiping Government announces its endorsement of the Crescent League. *Andro Miville would like to have the Crescent League as an ally and is offering a trade agreement with all of its members. Andro will respect any descision the Crescent League makes. *Victor Brukner travels to the Austrian Federation to negotiate an alliance. *Standard Deuterium stock prices triple in a single trading day on the BSX. Because: **The company announced that it would be buying most gas stations in Berlin and then converting them into Deuterium stations, selling the plots to small businesses or selling them back to the city for them to convert it into park land. **The company announced that recycling Deuterium technology is completely possible and that they might have the first prototype in a few months. **Oil prices plunge and Deuterium prices sky-rocket. **Oil = 30 Franks/Barrel (10 Frank decrease) **Deuterium = 60 Franks/Barrel (20 Frank increase) *The Taiping Government announces the completion of the Space Battlecruiser Zhang Heng. While smaller and holding only a fraction of the people of the Liberty, it is a lot more compact and packs more equipment. Launch date remains unclear. *After the conversation with Victor Brukner in Vienna, the three representatives as well as the foreign secretary of the Austrian Federation passed a referendum. This referendum also includes the decision whether a non-aggresion pact with the New Japanese Empire should be passed. The results will be released in a week (21/2/2009). *New Germany lifts the trade embargoes that it implemented during the circum-asia war. *La Lega Fascista Italiana staged a coup d'état on the Italian Republic and the People's Republic of Sicily is proclamed. *During the chaos of the coup, Irregulars and Commandos Appear from the Taiping Embassy, quickly breaking through the Vatican and rescuing the Pope, whose location is now unknown. Most of the Catholic Church is plunged into disarray. *New Lyon would like to send good wishes towards La Lega Fascista Italiana. Ardon Miville sends New Lyon's Ambasador, Yeve Sermeille, and Religous Reprisentative, Donald Jives to discuss treaties that can be signed. 14th-28th *Everetti military officials claim to possibly have Osama bin Laden surrounded in a valley in the Pakistani mountains. A massive battle has ensued between hundreds of Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani rebels in the valley. President Spencer tells the military to capture bin Laden alive but if necessary to prevent his escape, kill him. *Siberian scientist have shown a growing interest in Taipings use of "Irregulars". Yuri Boriovich asks Emperor Li Yun if he could share such technologies, even though they seem to happen by accident, the Siberian scientist belive that they could manipulate the part of the process that give the unit their irregular powers. *New Germany calls for an end to the violence in Italy. *Osama bin Laden caught by Everetti military claims the Department of Defense. *Despite congratulating the Everetti Military on their successes, the Taiping Empire and most of the members of the Crescent League note their concern for Everett's tendency to violate national sovereignty. *La Lega Fascista Italiana wants to congratulate The Union of Everett for their great success against the radical islamic terrorism. La Lega also declares that the violence in Italy would stop when the civilians have accepted their new state. *Karl-Adolf Andersson says he will not seek another term as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Scandinavia. *Everetti President speaks to the nation, confirming that Osama bin Laden and three other top Al Qaeda officials have been captured and are currently being held at an undisclosed military detention facility within the Union of Everett. Spencer also claimed to have met Bin Laden in person at the facility and watched the first interrogations take place. "Osama bin Laden is being treated like the garbage he is. He has faced a short military trial and will be undergoing torturous interrogation until he has given up all information desired. His three other officials are suffering the same interrogation." *Having heard about the planned "torturuos interrogation" on bin Laden, 12.000 Muslims in Vienna and 9.000 in Graz demonstrated against the Everetti President Spencer, the Central Consistory of Muslims In Austria prescinded from the demonstrations, though. Meanwhile, the three Representatives of the Austrian Federation traveled to New York in order to congratulate Spencer herself on having caught bin Laden. *The Zhang Heng abruptly enters Hyperspace towards the Asteroid belt, where Taiping Satellites have already began to create staging areas for launches to other solar systems. Meanwhile, its sister ships the Seong and Sun Quan remain in orbit. The Taiping Empire raises the possibility of colonization and the possible creation of a settlement craft apart from the purely-military Zhang Heng. The Taiping Empire calls for talks between Everett and Taiping to prevent conflicts of interests in future space exploration and colonization programs. *President Spencer thanks both Italiana and the Austrian Federation for their support and offers an official treaty of peace and non-aggression and trade between the nations. President Spencer also accepts Taiping's offer to begin talks. *The Australian Government, by the behest of the Taiping Empire, convenes the Sydney Summit to discuss future space wars and treaties, even as the British launch their first starship, the Churchill-class. (OOC: All nations, please post at the Sydney Summit, which will be convened like an open forum. Please remove this after the summit concludes.) *New Germany Declares the Concert of Democracies in Berlin. It invites any legitimate democracy to join. The headquarters are currently in the opera house in Hamburg, but New Germany is currently constructing a new Theatre building to host the organization, along with Britain, the other member. *The interim Composer of the Concert declares an emmergency summit to talk about the crisis in Zulkavita, possible intervention, violence in Italy, new member nations and the selection of a new Conductor and Composer. All current members and other legitimate democracies are invited. *The Republic of South-east Asia, after 1-2 weeks of war, has finally won agaisnt the Philippines. *Massive explosions over Asia and eastern Europe, several countries report nation-wide blackouts. Russia claims responsibility. *75,000 HADV2 droids travel from Iraqistan to Georgia to aid in the blackout. Everetti military officials tell Georgia to use the droids as temporary power sources for hospitals by plugging them into equipment. The remaining droids will act as security to maintain order and national security. Everetti military cargo planes load up SBR droids and electrical supplies and deploy for Georgia to restore power. *The Taiping Empire, the United Kingdom, The New Japanese Empire and several nations of the Crescent League protest the Russian use of Nuclear Weapons and unrestrained EMPs on civilian populations. The United Kingdom withdraws its ambassadors from Russia as the Taiping Empire asks the Union of Everett to be the intermediate in delivering Aid to Eastern European refugees while the Taiping Government personally delivers Aid to affected areas in Asia. *Everetti SBR droids arrive in Georgia. Electrical grids begin repair. Tblisi's power is restored. *Japanese space probes are sent to Mars to scout out the surface, Japanese ships travel towards Mars to send bulldozers to push all the rocks to one spot to make space. Emperor Hayashi wishes to make a colony on Mars where all civilians can live no matter which nation. Emperor Hayahsi decides to stop the genocide and erases his new law, rebels are sent to the front lines instead and are only put alongside Lizards to avoid Japanese troops being shot. *The New Japanese Empire wishes to make peace with The Austrian Federation, and Italiano. *Everetti military officials announce that the Liberty has arrived at it's destination and will remain there performing a six day mission which includes several classified operations and deploying satellites and droids. *The Sun Quan leaves orbit to evaluate the practicality of the use of the planet Venus, leaving the Seong as the only Zhang Heng-classed Battlecruiser in orbit. A suddenly design failure in the Zhou Yu-classed Cruiser means that conception and prototype production will be delayed, the Taiping Government Confirms. *Standard Deuterium sells 55% of its stock to the government, effectively nationalising the business. **After the deal, the government announces plans to use Deuterium technology in a new space craft called the NGSS Berlin. It would be much like the Liberty in terms of function. The government also reveals that they had been planning on a space craft for a while now, but the acquisition of Standard Deuterium has just kicked the program into high gear. *Power has been restored to most of Finland, including Helsinki. Parts of northern Finland remain without power; authorities say power should be fully restored by Monday. *Everetti Department of the Paranormal begins investigation of mass UFO sighting over New Jersey. Hundreds report seeing multiple red lights gathered together over a period of the past few days. Everetti government states these lights are not Everetti military craft. Video footage shows the lights as a triangular shape. 1 *The Federal Parliament of the Austrian Federation proudly publicates the result of the referendum about creating an alliance with New Germany: : Yes: 79% : No: 21% :*The three Repesentatives as well as Foreign Secretary Herbert Peschl and Defense Secretary Peter Mannich travel to Berlin to negotiate a deeper economic partnership including sharing the deuterium technology and a collaborative space program. *The New German parliament passes the alliance proposal from the Austrian federation. **Discussion and voting is to begin in the Senate tomorrow and the results would be released the day after. *The Pope, after his disappearance during the Coup in Italy, reappears in Basilica Minore de la Nuestra Señora de la Immaculada Concepcion (Manila Cathedral) under the protection of members of the Swiss Guards and unidentifiable men in Black Suits and establishes the cathedral as his temporary abode. *The Taiping Empire continues to push for the creation of a separate Chinese State in Taiwan to limit uprisings and discontent in the Japanese Empire. *British Forces take advantage of Unionist Rallies in Northern Ireland to call for the return of Northern Ireland (where the Loyalists Ulstermen/Unionists continue to hold a majority). British Tanks using Ganymede Dummy Plugs move to the border in the reignition of the Northern Irish Conflict. Queen Elizabeth gives a speech in the British Commonwealth of Australia, noting that "The United Kingdom must keep itself United." In the Commonwealths, there begin to be calls for a strengthening of the Commonwealth Ties through the Empire of Britannia. *The Irish government declares a state of emergency in anticipation of a British offensive in Northern Ireland. Dublin solicits international assistance in enforcing the terms of the Zagreb Agreement, but is preparing for armed conflict in Ulster province. *Emperor Hayashi assures Ireland that they are able help Northern Ireland fight off the British offensive and is willing to send armies to help the nation against the sudden attack, Emperor Hayashi believes that Ireland has gained it's independance from the British Commonwealth since a large number of the irish were sent on high risk missions by The United Kingdom while British soldiers were sent on low risk missions during WW2. Emperor Hayashi is willing to sign a non-aggresion pact with Ireland. Japanese bulldozers land on Mars and start moving rocks to a concentrated area to make space, a Japanese ship travels toward Mars to start the construction on the colony. *The Liberty completes it's six day mission and begins it's return flight. Liberty will arrive at Earth on March 4th. *The Taiping Empire issues a statement in support of the UK, as the disputed territory in question is primarily pro-Britain and it was against the will of the majority that Ireland took the land. Taiping forces continue to export weapons to the UK. *President Obama and Grand Caliph Siddiqui of the Crescent League call for the return of primarily British land to the British. *Prime Minister Gordon Brown's popularity soars as he announces his intention to retake the land that "both the United Kingdom and the Northern Irish have called British land." *The pope in Manila calls for international talks. *British Troops cross the North Irish border as Naval assaults occur in Portaferry and Newcastle. The British Air Force begins to pound Irish Fleetships. (Please redirect to Northern Irish Conflict) *The Sun Quan begins to offload Atmospheric Projection and Antigravity equipment on the moons Umbriel, Ariel and Titania of the planet Uranus. However, progress is expected to be slow. No word has been heard of the Zhang Heng. Inhabited Worlds *Shiho Ryuga discusses with Emperor Hayashi against aiding an non-ally and fighting a war that is not Japan's. Emperor Hayashi agrees but continues to make the preparations to help the Irish people, 2 Japanese armies, 1 Kamikaze army and 2 divisions of Lizards are sent to Southern Ireland to back up Irish nationalists, Japanese forces are led by Major General Tojo, although Japanese forces are already in Ireland, Major General Tojo is not allowed to commence attack until Emperor Hayahsi has given him the permission, meanwhile, Emperor Hayashi continues to discuss with Shiho Ryuga about the current situation. A japanese space station is built just outside of Mars' atmosphere, Emperor Hayashi declares that this space station is accessible to all nations as long as they seek permission first. *Zulkavita announces that it is staying neutral in the conflict between Britain and Ireland. But Zulkavitan President Miadiko says that the Irish should be given a say in whenever they want the country to be unified. *Communication is lost with the Liberty space craft at 12:45PM (February 26th). **At 4:41PM the Liberty appears 1,000 miles from Earth. Communications are restored. It is yet unconfirmed what happened but the crew believe an engine error may have sparked a wormhole. The military announces there will be a press conference at 6:30PM. *British Prime MInister Gordon Brown makes clear that the British forces only intend to take Northern Ireland, which was traditionally part of the UK and is (population-wise) unionist (That is, pro british) primarily. *The fleets carrying the Japanese troops (too many to be carried by plane) are blocked by Taiping and British fleets, who do not attack but block entry towards either Ireland or Britain. Emperor Sun Ling sends Foreign Minister Huu Nyguyen to Tokyo. *The Taiping/British joint project, the Excelsior-class, is released. Unlike previous models, its main focus is as a mobile headquarters, and its size is fairly large in comparison to the ZHang Heng Class and prototype Zhou Yu-class. *The Sun Quan, having delivered its payload of crew and equipment, returns to orbit. The Seong takes over and enters hyperspace with one of the three new British-Taiping Excelsior-classed research ships. British sources suggest that the target is the moon of Saturn Titan, which has its own atmosphere and thus would be more likely to support life. *The Scandinavian Navy arrives at Reykjavik to maintain order in Iceland, which has fallen into chaos after the January collapse of its government. Scandinavian officials have scheduled a 14 March referendum for annexation. If approved, Iceland will be under Norwegian jurisdiction until a Grand Prince and administrative governor are installed. *Zulkavitan Defence Minister Dmitry Lyudshivoy announces that 2 of Zulkavita's Sovremenny class destroyers will be sent to Somalian waters, to protect shipping in the region, after Zulkavitan Shipping was attacked by Somali pirates. Also Lyudshivoy says that when the Varyag returns to port, it will be refitted and restored with help from Russian advisors. It will then perform it's first sea trials before being commissioned into the Zulkavitan Navy. *Everetti Naval forces off the coast of Somalia are alerted to Zulkavita's operations. The Everetti battleship EVS Massachusetts, destroyer EVS Maryland and carrier EVS Lincoln are to aid Zulkavitan forces. It has been over a month since Everetti Naval forces began operations in and near Somalia. *Taiping fleets also enter Somali waters in order to protect International Trade interests from pirates. *A Large crashing sound is heard near lake Athabaska in North Alberta today. Many were out partying in the small town to celebrate a friend's birthday but were interupted by the sound and the mushroom cloud that followed. This sent chills down the spine of the people there. When friends in Calgary and Edmonton heard of the news, they were outraged. Saying things like "how could the government do something like this?!?!?!". March 1st-10th *Zulkavita's Defence Ministry says that it is interested in building new satellites dedicate to destroying asteroids. But they say that they will not have a space program in place hence 'since space programs are ridiculously expensive', a spokesperson for the defence ministry has said. *Everetti fighter jets bomb drug Cartel hideouts in Mexico near the Texas border. The Union of Everett warns Mexico to control it's citizens or face Everetti intervention. Drug related terror attacks within the U.S. at the hands of Mexican drug runners continue to rise. Increases of Everetti military forces at Everett/Mexico border spark tensions. **Everett closes borders to Mexico. **President Obama attempts to mediate between Everett and Mexico, noting that it wasn't Mexico's unwillingness to eliminate the drug trade, but its inability to do so. *The New German Parliament makes a plan to give around 10 million Franks to Mexico to train soldiers and invest in anti-drug programs. *After 3 weeks of traveling, the Varyag arrives in the port of Paldiski, which cheering locals greet it. Soon, Russian Navy advisors arrive to help in the reconstruction. It is estimated that the Varyag has no electronic systems, no rudder and operating systems save for a fusion engine. Meanwhile, the 2 Sovremenny class destroyers destined for Somalia pass Gibraltar. *International arrest warrant served by the United Nations for the arrest of the Sudanese President for war crimes for the Darfur crisis. **Sudanese President defies United Nations and orders the removal of international aid organizations from Sudan. Sudanese President makes racist remarks against the UN. *The three major political parties in the United Kingdom of Scandinavia have nominated their Prime Minister candidates for the May election. The candidates are Kristjan Lumme (Liberal Democratic), Petri Suhonen (Christian Democratic), and Rikaard Mortensen (Social Democratic). The winner will replace Karl-Adolf Andersson, who is not seeking another term. *Emperor Hayashi adopts Fuyuki Nobunaga as his son. *The New German Parliament decides to send it's own troops and aid workers to Mexico since the government might not be in a position to handle it. But, Yvette Habsburg says, the 10 million Franks the Parliament plans to spend will still be spent in full. **Also, on the same day, the Communist Party declared a confidence vote in Parliament and the Senate. The current government says that it is confident that it will stay in power until the king's decreed election date in August. The vote will be held tomorrow, and if the government loses, Parliament and Senate would have to be dissolved for an election. *Zulkavita's Defence Minister Lyudshivoy announces that there will be a enormous Joint military exercise with the Russians and the world press is invited. He says that it is to show that despite the heavy losses taken in the Pan-Eurasian War, Zulkavita and Russia are still capable of defending their homelands. *The confidence vote goes ahead, and the opposition gets just enough votes to bring down in both the Senate and Parliament in New Germany. The vote will be held on the night of March 31 and Senate and Parliement will resume after the results are in on April 4th. *Cascadia decides to have friendly relations with Russia. Nathan Flech meets with the Russian leader to discuss a military alliance and help Russia protect itself should Everett (Which Flech later called a foreign interference country) attack Russia once again. The Russian leader begins to campaign to enlarge the Russian droid capabilities and add fusion power to new prototypes of advanced aircraft. *In an FNN interview, President Spencer was asked about Russia's latest statements. In response, she said, "Russia is the single greatest threat to planetary security. Their President is a terrorist and war criminal and the country itself is known for it's human rights abuses and violations of other nations. The arrogance of Russia is unbelievable. It's unfortunate Russia's government wasn't destroyed in the Pan-Eurasian War, we could have avoided these tensions and potential World War. I'm confident though that Russia's rampant stupidity will result in it's collapse once and for all." *Kaiser Klaus Schulze condemmed President Spencer's comments. He said : "Yes, Russia might be a belligerent and human-rights violating nation, but no country should be subject to such horrible slander! A takeover of Russia may result in the destruction of what President Spencer calls a horrible country, but out of Russia's ashes would rise only an even more arrogant and human rights-violating country! You know who I'm talking about Mrs. President, don't you play dumb." *The Russian leader later responded with thanks to the Kaiser, and then responded to Spencer's "Rude" comment against the Russian nation. He then said "In my belief, Everett would like to use some Fusion weapons on my country once Everett goes to war with me. With your country where you aim to let everyone do anything, uncapped capitalism." *The Taiping Government announces it will stick to its nonaggression treaty with Russia and remain neutral, announcing that the quarrels of Everett and Russia are not of any interest to the Taiping Government. *The Taiping Government establishes ties with Tanzania and Mozambique, both of which have been vital trading partners with some degree of stability. The Taiping promise aid to both nations. *Zulkavita releases a statement saying that any attack on Russia will mean that Zulkavita will stand by Russia. President Miadiko says that "Russia is an country not to be messed around with. The nuclear attacks were an act of desperation. If Everett had been invaded, they would have done the same". Meanwhile, the Varyag is almost completed, due to the hard work and skill of the Zulkavitan workers. Also, the 2 Sovremenny class destroyers leave the Suez Canal and make their way down to Somali waters. *Everetti Department of Health, Centers For Disease Control and anti-terrorism forces begin investigation of rumored Bird Flu conspiracy at Baxter Inc. in which Avian Flu vaccines were infected with live Bird Flu viruses. Many theorists claim Baxter attempted to start a world wide pandemic. The Everetti government has placed a ban on all Baxter products until further notice. 2 3 **Cascadia and America follow with their own bans on Baxter products. Obama states "America cannot have our people sick in such an urgent time, and must place a ban on these products," while Mr. Flech said "Cascadia is not willing to have an epidemic we cannot take care of in the country and Baxter products will be banned for two months unless it is confirmed Baxter is not distributing infected products." **Baxter is expected to lose much stock in markets around the world. *Presidents Kaitlyn Spencer and Barack Obama sign the Everetti Non-Proliferation Treaty allowing the Everetti government to give the United States Diagold technology to aid in pulling the U.S. out of it's collapsing economy. In exchange for cooperation in investigating and arresting corrupt U.S. officials, the Everetti government will give the production technology to the U.S. so they can produce the artificial jewel for themselves. The U.S. plans to thank the Everetti government by lowering the food costs to Everett for a month. *The Defence Ministry releases a date for the Joint Military Exercise between Zulkavita and Russia. It is set for March 20th 2009. *The United States releases a new powerful droid, the Advanced Battle Droid-Version 1 or ABDV1. The droid is a rectangle object with wings and treads. Droids (US) **The U.S. military announces in April they will have completed America's first military space craft, the Washington-class battleship, a small yet powerful craft. *The Defence Ministry of Zulkavita announces that the 2 Sovremenny class destroyers have now reached the waters of the South of Eritrea and also announces that the Varyag is almost completed. They say that they are deciding to rename the Varyag, the Minsk. *After talks between the Presidents of the Union of Everett, United States and Mexico, a joint force is agreed to, to combat Mexico's drug crisis. Everetti military forces cross the border into Mexico, sending 15,000 ground troops and 5,000 HADv2 droids. An additional 35,000 troops may be deployed in addition to 2,500 American troops. The first acts of combat begin as a drug warehouse outside of Mexico City is bombed by Everetti YF22A fighters. 55 Cartel members are killed. *Soon, Zulkavita's 2 Sovremenny class destroyers have reached the Gulf of Aden. Meanwhile, the Varyag's reconstruction has been completed and it is set to be commissioned as the Minsk, then it'll take part in the Joint Zulkavitan-Russian Military Exercise. Soon, aircraft sales to Zulkavita have been confirmed as Su-33s, MiG-29Ks and a new model of the Su-25 are confirmed to be sold to Zulkavitan Naval Aviation by Russia. *Union of Everett places ban on Japanese-made "Rape Game" video game newly released from Japan. Everetti government urges Emperor Hayashi to bring the game's makers to justice.4 *Emperor Hayashi tells the Union of Everett that he does not see any harm with this "Rape game" and will only stop the shipping of this product to other countries. Emperor Hayashi says he will enforce this illegal shipping of this "Rape game". 11th-20th *The 2 Sovremenny class destroyers reach the Somali waters. Soon, they come to the help of a Zulkavitan oil tanker, destroying 3 Somali pirate ships and forcing the others to retreat. *Everetti government announces the public execution of Osama bin Laden to take place on April 1st. It is yet undecided whether or not it will be televised. Three other top Al Qaeda officials will be executed privately on March 25th. *Ramzan Kadyrov of Russia unveils a economic plan which focuses on eliminating the risk of job loss. The people can then use the businesses to get money and butmore stock, and at the same time te bill fixes residential problems. Kadyrov says the plan should help seal the alliance with Zulkavita. *The Crescent League asks that the Everetti Government makes the execution of Osama Bin Laden in private to eliminate any possible semblance of humiliation to prevent backlashes in countries such as Crescent Jordan. *The Taiping Government begins an active campaign to attract both private and foreign funding into the new Spacecraft industry, which has generated tens of thousands of new jobs thanks to the increased field. As a whole, though, the Taiping Government's growth has slowed to 5% over the period of the recession from double digits previously as the Taiping Parliament attempts to resolve a solution to the economic crisis. *Plans for a merger between the Ganymede Conglomerate and Aureola Industries fall apart. Stocks fall about 2% on both companies. *Due to the global economical crisis, Emperor Hayashi decides to give the jobless a chance to join the JSC since the JSC is now playing a major role in The New Japanese Empire. Although this new opportunity will increase the number of civilians joining the army. 2 Japanese cargo ships have been caught by naval authorities trying to smuggle the "Rape game" into different countries trying to sell them at the black market. Emperor Hayashi declares that all inbound and outbound ships will now be inspected throughly before leaving or entering Japanese ports, any persons trying to freight any illegal goods or goods only sellable within the New Japanese Empire can be sentenced to jail for up to 6 months. The number of years will increase if the particular person is repeatedly trying to smuggle goods. Emperor Hayashi declares that if this problem is to occur too frequently, then he will order the destruction of all existing copies and halt the production of the game. *Zulkavita welcomes Ramzan Kadyrov's economic plan, saying that 'it would benefit the people of Russia, benefit our alliance and benefit the world'. The Defence Ministry then prepares the area where the training exercise will take place. It will take place in the former Ukraine, in a specialized training area, big enough to fit 4 Divisions. *The Everetti President responds to the Crescent League's request by stating that it is decided Osama will not be executed on national TV. But it is confirmed that he will be executed in a stadium for those who wish to be present may view the execution. Everett's government has already recieved thousands of requests from people asking to view his execution and hundreds more requests from the United States and other nations around the world. *The United States begins deployment of 1,500 troops into Mexico. Battles between Everetti forces and corrupt Mexican soldiers break out as Everetti troops enter deeper into Mexico. Mexican Federal Police recieve shipments of advanced Everetti weapons to aid in combatting the Cartels and corrupt military. *6 fast moving cargo ships have been captured by naval authorities after leaving Okinawa without being inspected, Lieutenant Takana Morimoto reports that on board the cargo ships we not the "Rape game" but a large quantity of Japanese made weapons. Lieutenant Takana Morimoto suspects that the weapon smugglers were trying to ship these weapons to Mexico so they could be sold in the black market. Takana Morimoto announces that it is highly suspected that these weapons are "un" ID tagged. He believes that there is a weapons launderer selling these "un" ID tagged weapons. Detective Yorimoto is sent to find the identity of this weapon launderer while the weapon smugglers are sent to prison. Emperor Hayashi announces that he does not know how long this has been happening before he has ordered the inspection. *Zulkavita's Defence Minister then releases a statement saying that Zulkavita's 2 Sovremenny class destroyers in Somalia have defended another Zulkavitan ship from capture. He also says that soldiers are preparing for the joint military exercise, which will still take place on March 20th. Again, he invites the world press to televise the event. Also a spokesman for Zulkavita's Foreign ministry says that Osama Bin Laden should not be executed publicly, but in a prison, which his last moments shall be videoed. The spokeman says that Spencer shall just be watching personally, not doing the execution herself. *Victor Brukner, admist a campaign in New Germany, announces that the Wolf Infantry Battalion (1st), Steel Gunners Tank Battalion (5th), and 3rd Imperial Guard Battalion, a total of around 2000 troops, will be going to Ukeraine to participate in the military excercise. *The Defence Ministry says that New Germany will be very welcome to be in the military exercise. Also Defence Minister Lyudishivoy says that the Opposition Force will be portrayed by some Zulkavitan divisions, blanks will be used in the weaponry of all soldiers and all soldiers will have laser equipment on them to use. *Ramzan Kadyrov welcomes New Germany to the Military exercise, saying that New Germany is a very sophisticated country that is always welcome to participate in Russian-Zulkavitan events. *United States send another 500 troops across the Mexican border, specially trained for sniping to aid Everetti/Mexican forces in destroying the Cartel members. *Flech of Cascadia speaks out against the use of Fusion Weapons, claiming "Fusion weapons are just like any other Weapon of Mass destruction: They have the potential to kill many. In my belief, the weapons are simply a modern replacement large countries like Everett and others are using because they want to trick others into thinking they are fine. No, they're just as bad as any other. Why should we replace our arsenals with fusion weapons? It's simply better to dismantle them completely to make sure no one will ever lose their life from ruthlessness." *The final refugees of Zulkavita have now returned to Zulkavita, after the Pan-Eurasian War caused complications. *The Union of Everett completes withdrawl from Pakistan as well as withdrawing 75,000 troops from Afghanistan. 75,000 remain in Afghanistan along with 25,000 HADv2 droids. **Everetti forces in Mexico defeat a compound containing over 100 Cartel members after hours of combat. **In response to President Flech of Cascadia, the Everetti Secretary of Defense releases a statement saying, "No nation is willing to give up it's weapons. Nations like the United States and Russia use these weapons as a barrier to keep each other from going to war. Everyone who has them is unwilling to dismantle them and as long as even one nation has them, others will want them for defense. Additionally, these weapons are needed for other forms of defense, such as against potential threats from space such as asteroids. It is agreed here in the Union of Everett that fusion weapons are necessary and we will not give up our arsenals." *Voters in Iceland approve annexation into the United Kingdom of Scandinavia by a 74%-26% margin. King Axel Gustaf, Prime Minister Karl-Adolf Andersson, Norwegian Grand Prince Harald V, and Norwegian Administrative Governor Olaf Aase hoist the Scandinavian flag over the Icelandic flag in a Sunday ceremony. A Grand Prince and Administrative Governor for Iceland are expected to be installed in May; until then, Iceland will be under Norwegian jurisdiction. *Nathan Flech of Cascadia responded to Spencer's comment with "Have it your way, but I don't see why they are better than any other weapon of mass destruction, like Nuclear weapons." *A Spokesman for Zulkavita's Defence Ministry then made an announcement, saying that the Zulkavitan Satellites are part of a experimental weapons program, which will defend Zulkavita's interests or even the world. They claim that it won't blow up an asteroid but it'll rip it in half. The spokesman says that more details are expected to be released soon. **The Foreign ministry releases a statement, congratulating Everett for "Taking the fight to the drug dealers, not the other way round". **Zulkavitan Defence Minister Lyudishivoy then says that the Military Exercise is open for the press to come to. He invites the press, news corporations and the like of Everett, US, Britain, New Lyon, New Germany, Russia and others. *Drug war in Mexico worsens as combat enters Mexico's major cities. **Mexican government in crisis as corrupt officials are arrested and detained in a sudden joint attack by Everetti-Mexican forces on government offices and military bases. *Acting on Intel received from the CIA, the Union of Everett begins mass producing the small pox vaccine and upgrades it's terrorism watch level to Code Orange. *The election in New Germany concludes. **The Liberal party wins. **The Conservative Alliance forms the opposition. **The Democratic Republicans and Communists gain a few more seats and weaken the major parties slightly. *Meanwhile, the Joint Military Exercise between Zulkavita, Russia and New Germany begins. 21st-31st *The newly elected German Parliament begins deliberations on trying to buy a few hundred construction droids from Everett. *Klaus Schulze decides to visit his allies in North America and calls the leaders of Brittania, Everett, Cascadia, America, and Colorada. *Britannian Foreign Minister David Milliband and Taiping Foreign Minister Huu Nyguyen arrive for the meeting. *Everett agrees to give New Germany SBR droid technology. Specialists and SBR droids prepare to go to Germany to construct a droid control center. 500 new SBR droids begin production, programmed in German and set to run on a separate frequency than Everetti droids. **Everetti Secretary of State arrives at the meeting. *American Secretary of State Hillary Clinton also arrives at the meeting. *Cascadian Foreign Minister arrives at the meeting. *Very flexible synthetic (about 6x or so the strength of Spandex) developed in Cascadia by Highsky clothing company. The synthetic is called "Simplex" because the fibers are "simply" wonderful. *The plan passes through parliament. **MPs in Parliament start deliberations on method of payment and how much should be given to Everett, or if anything should be given at all. *Klaus Schulze decides to go to North America for a week. Here are his plans: **Fly to London to meet the Queen and have a press conference. **Take a plane to Everett City to meet the President to have diner and a discussion on world events and such. **Fly to Sacramento to discuss with Obama. **Go on a sight-seeing trip along the west coast in a hybrid up to Vancouver to have dinner and discuss with Nathan Flech. **And, finally, take a plane back home to Berlin. *The Union of Everett creates and enacts the ''Planetary Disaster Defense Program'' in response to the latest pandemic threats. *Russia's GDP begins to go on the rise while the unemployment rate has dived .75% since Russia's economic plan was enacted. *The question of Greenland comes into play in New German Parliament. **Greenland used to be a dependency of Denmark. **When Denmark joined New Germany, Greenland became de-facto independant. **Many New Germans want Greenland to be integrated into the Denmark region and form its own electiorial region. **Status to be determined in Parliament and Senate. *The Taiping Empire reveals the new Angel Fall II, a weapon which, using a mix of Yinghuarite and Fusion technology, creates a rapidly gyrating vortex of superheated atmospheric gas (particularly methane) that would create a burning pillar of flame. Its vortex tip is the width of a pencil, but its overall height could enshroud a city. Due to the fact that what is being sent downwards IS superheated gas, superheating it even more with lasers has no effect. *The Union of Everett blasts the Taiping government for creating such a highly unstable and deadly weapon of mass destruction; a weapon that cannot be legally used in any form of war as stated under UN law. President Spencer is disturbed that in addition to creating such a weapon, it is disturbing that the Taiping government has the nerve to call it World End. **Everetti government positions it's military preparedness level to Defcon 1 and it's terrorism watch level to Code Red. *The Britannian Government also protests the creation of such a weapon, though it does so in more milder terms. *The Taiping Government responds that the weapon is neither unstable nor illegal under UN law, as the damage it neither causes any more pain (and probably less by the speed of vaporization) than an Atomic bomb or Fusion weapon. *Klaus Schulze announces that "If Taiping gets a super weapon, then so does The Reich!" **Klaus then goes on to announce Project Unity, the construction of a railgun called the Iron Curtain that could bounce kinetic energy off a satelite to form a ring around a city and level it. **Klaus reveals that Project Unity was several years in the making, but that the Iron Curtain was never constructed because of ethical problems and possible violation of international law. **The King goes on to reassure the people that it will not be used unless some other country uses their own superweapon. *Nathan Flech announces he is angered about the new weapons of mass destruction, but is willing to accept other countries having them if they pledge only to use them against countries using their own WMDS or extreme emergencies. *Prime Minister Sun Ling, on behalf of the Taiping Empire, agrees to such an agreement and also invites Japan, The Fourth Reich, the Imperial Nation of Siberia and the Empress of Britannia to form the Five Emperor's League. *The proposal of the "Five Emperor's League" arrives in Parliament. Even before deliberations begin, Klaus Schulze is quick to refuse but ultimately lets the Parliament and Senate decide. *Zulkavita issues it's own protest and orders it's military on high alert. It withdraws it's ambassador from the Taiping Empire. It then accelerates the production of laser satellites, saying that this is because the nation of Zulkavita is under the threat of destruction as well as the world and the laser satellites will be a deterrent to that. *New Germany reassures Zulkavita that they are confident that Taiping will not use Angel Fall II unless in an emergency. *Danish exiles in Scandinavia protest New Germany's plans to integrate Greenland into their kingdom. **Scandinavian Prime Minister Karl-Adolf Andersson and Foreign Minister Tomas Amundsen assure New Germany that their nation has no designs on Greenland, and that they will respect New Germany's decision on the matter. However, they expressed the wish that the rights of Greenlanders continue to be respected. *The Taiping government reaffirms that it will not use World End outside of either an emergency or the use by another nation of such a WMD, but laughs off Zulkavita's "laser satellites" as having already been designed by Cascadia, Everett, Taiping, and "essentially every nation except Zulkavita". *After a turbulent week in stocks, the British Pound climbs closer to the Everetti dollar. The Taiping Tael's value falls further and stock prices climb with the World End affair, a positive sign for an economy that is rapidly expanding its industrial sector. *Volcano near Anchorage, Alaska erupts, shutting down nearby airports. American Alaska Volcano Observatory changes its alert level to "Red," predicting another eruption may happen soon. 5 *In a much-publicized sale, the Tanzanian and Mozambican governments officially inaugurate the purchase of a Zhang heng class Cruiser from the Taiping Empire, Christening it the Fernando Matavele after a hero who fought for Mozambican independence. *New German parliament decides that Greenland would form a new electorial district in New Germany and get 2 seats in Parliament and 1 in Senate, like the other districts. The proposition passes into the Senate. *The Aureola ECC-2 Lancer Mass-production Railgun officially becomes the standard weapon of the Taiping infantry forces. *Mexican executive government seizes full control of the country, declaring "the days of corruption have ended!" Combat against rogue soldiers continues as Cartel forces resort to causing as much damage and destruction as possible before being wiped out. **After weeks of fighting, Everetti and Mexican forces secure control of the major cities in Mexico including the capitol. Rogue police, military and Cartel are on the run, hiding in small towns. Many enemy forces are fleeing south towards Guatemala. *Zulkavita reinstates it's ambassador to the Taiping Empire *Everetti Defcon Level down-graded to Defcon 4 but terrorism watch level remains at Code Red after newer reports about potential biological attack are discovered. Everetti small pox vaccine stocks are now at 60% coverage which leaves 82 million Everettis at risk for infection should an attack occur. April 1st-9th *Osama bin Laden is executed in New York City to a live audience at Yankee Stadium. President Spencer handles the deed herself, using a 9mm hand gun to execute the infamous terrorist leader. **Muslim protesters in New York City are cordoned off and forced to disperse. Seven suspects are arrested for trying to incite a riot. *G-20 meeting begins in London. Mass protests in record numbers flood London's financial district.6 *Everetti military tech specialists work to disable a computer worm set to attack the internet on April 1st. The virus has infected at least ten million computers worldwide and is awaiting orders from it's creator on what to attack or do.7 **Cascadian technology officers also get to work on cracking the worm's effectiveness. Most of the tech officers seem to think the worm is supposed a obnoxious joke, but others think it may be serious and the technology department works hard to destroy it. *Ganymede Electronics releases a patch to the Greatwall Electronic encryption system (currently by far the most comprehensive Net Defense Software on the Market) for the Virus. *Campaigns continue in preparation for the elections in India, the first since the Circum-Asia War. Manmohan Singh is expected to continue as Prime Minister due to his relatively clean record, though otherwise the election is likely going to depend on who the Indian People believe will be capable of standing up to the Taiping Empire, especially in consideration of the somewhat humiliating Treaty of Darjeeling. *The Russian Federation finishes its first droid ever, the Power Attack Droid-Version 1 which is designed to use its powerful weapons through force and numbers to outnumber other droids or soldiers and win battles, as well as protect important equipment and nuclear or fusion weapons. Droids (RU) **Anarchists around the world protest capitalism as the G20 summit gets underway. **The World Without Borders movement is formed in Moscow and most members declare that they are frustrated with how traditional methods are not helping the world economy and that their way of thought is better and more well-suited for disaster and the future. **The WWB soon declares itself unassociated with the ultra-nationalist movement in Russia. ***The Russian WWB movement was put down by new PAD-V1 droids. Though very few civilians died (die hard WWB followers) most did not and were persuaded and then threatened to end the WWB movement. **The moral leader of the WWB says: "We are a new species that has evolved in the political ecosystem that is superior to anything seen ever before. You shall hack us down, but we will regrow, you shall kill and eat us, but our germs shall kill you. You shall exterminate us with your best warriors and weapons, but we will crawl out once again to find an abandoned world for ourselves." ***Anarchists around the world are inspired by Andrew Cherdenko's words and marches begin in many major New German, American, Scandinavian, and Russian cities. ***Russian soldiers and droids once again crush WWB movement, capture Andrew Cherdenko, and demolish its headquarters. Russia offers help to American, Scandinavia and New Germany. *Union of Everett FBI agents arrest five suspects wanted for cyber terrorism in last year's December Internet Explorer attacks. These suspects are not to be confused with the latest worm attack on April 1st. INTERPOL arrested another six suspects worldwide. *Everett droids launch surprise attack against new Afghan government after a law is passed legalizing the rape of women. Afghan leader, Hamid Karzai is detained by HADV2 droids. 36 Afghan guards are killed in the incursion. Everetti government declares Afghanistan's new government unfit to rule, placing the nation under Everetti control. Droids, air force units and troops position themselves in the event Afghan troops attempt to fight.8 **Cascadia also sends troops to Afghanistan to stop the new law, for the same reason the Union of Everett did, using new PADV1 droids borrowed from its ally Russia. The Cascadian attack kills at least 10 more Afghan guards. *The Union of Everett, United States, South Korea and Japan continue warnings against North Korea to not launch it's missile.9 *The NATO meeting in Strassbourg gets underway. **Violent protests are held in the city. New Lyon officials arrest 300. *As a wave of relief flows across the Russian countryside, the Russian Ruble quickly grows in strength, and the stock markets start to go up due to major buying. *Although not agreeing with the beliefs of the World Without Borders groups, President Spencer blasts the Russian government for murdering protesters expressing themselves and their right to assemble. **The Russian Government responds by (truthfully) claiming very few protesters had to be killed. The ones that were killed were persuaded and then threatened to stop laying siege to and Russian as well as loyal civilian buildings. The Russian government went on to say the WWB die hard civilians also had firearms and were trying to fire at the Russian government officials and soldiers trying to get them to stop the protests, and said they got killed for "Terrorism" level crimes after defying the Russian officials. *WWB moral leader Andrew Cherdenko urges his fellow anarchists not to use violence. "If all of us were arrested, who will be left to continue the movement?" **Russian Government lets Andrew Cherdenko off prison with only a warning. *The Senate in New Germany strikes down the Five Emperor's League proposal and passes the referendum that allows Greenland to become part of New Germany. **The people are to vote on the Greenland referendum in about a week. **After the vote, the act will be passed to Greenland for approval. *North Korea launches one of its Nuclear missiles, despite heavy pressure not to.10 *President Miadiko of Zulkavita praises "The efforts of Russia to crack down on the WWB, a organization wanting the destruction of nations". Also Zulkavita condemns the detainment of President Karzai, saying that he was planning to review the law and was probably not wanting it. **Ramzan Kadyrov thanks Miadiko on his recent statements and compliments. Russian Droids later entered Zulkavitan territory to defend large buildings from any violent WWB protests. **Andrew Cherdenko and many of his followers tells the Colonels that :"no no no, we don't want destruction of nations, only the elimination of the concept of "state", or "nation"." *Hamid Karzai of Afghanistan is released from custody after investigations show he was not involved in the creation of the rape law, although, he is still being investigated for corruption and is not allowed to return to work as President. Afghanistan's entire parliament remains in custody with at least twelve members confirmed as law creators and or supporters who will be charged with crimes against humanity. President Spencer spoke to news officials stating, "We are not going to waste seven years of war in Afghanistan by allowing wife beaters to take over and destroy everything we have done." Afghanistan remains under Everetti control. *Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez announces he is willing to accept Guantanamo Bay's detainees after the U.S. base and detention center closes. President Spencer laughs at the proposal stating, "He is only going to free them so they can continue their terrorist activities." The U.S. government on the other hand, has not responded to the request.11 *The Russia Incident occurs after Georgia invades South Ossetia. *The United States releases it's first military space craft, the Kennedy-class battlecruiser and the Washington-class bomber. *INTERPOL places Ramzan Kadyrov on the world's most wanted list, charged with crimes against humanity. *New Germany announces that her new Iron Curtain superweapon is now complete. The weapon is UNDER the North Sea and can rise up to fire up to 24 times in a day, depending on how much energy is used and how much the weapon has available. **Klaus Schulze once again re-assures the people that it will not be used unless in an emergency. *Large Earthquake rocks Italy, killing more than 200. *Everetti airforce shoots down a stolen airplane, hijacked in Ontario and flown into Michigan airspace. F-18 fighters intercepted and destroyed the craft, killing the hijacker instantly. The debris fell into Lake Superior.12 *Zulkavita's Defence Ministry announces that the first of the laser satellites have been completed, with about 6 more to go. *Russian WWB movement is extinguished without any deaths as the last followers leave anachism and Andrew Cherdenko gives up the movement. Movements in other countries start to fade away. *Cascadia and Russia begin work on Ion missiles: Ballistic missiles approximately 6.2 times the power of Fusion missiles. *Zulkavitan President Miadiko sends Foreign Minister Grusrahatov to Moscow, to greet the New President of Russia. *After finishing a discussion with Zulkavitan foreign minister Grusrahtov, Russian president Mamsurov invites Zulkavitan scientists to help research ionic technology with Cascadia and Russia. *Foreign Minister Grusrahatov, after phoning the President of Zulkavita personally, tells Mamsurov that scientists will be sent to help research the technology as most of them are working on the laser satellites. Grusrahatov asks President Mamsurov if they are able to use the Soyuz launch vehicles, to launch the satellites into space once they are completed. **Mamsurov agrees to the deal, also mentioning that "Our Countries must get more Self Defense." Some Russian scientists that were working on the PADV1 droids advanced with weaponry are asked to go to Zulkavita to assist with laser satellites. *The Russian Ruble surprisingly takes a quick ride up in value, and then stalls. *First Ion Missile prototype is completed by Russia. Being tested at Gliese 876 D, and will then be completed and constructed in Russia (not Cascadia). *Andrew Cherdenko releases a final statement: "We are invincible my friends. The world is not yet ready for the arrival of our species. But, soon the others will destroy each other, rot away, and be killed by their own brothers. Until then, we rest, and wait. Patience my comrades, but the concept of "state" will soon fade away in the near future." *Russia invites New Germany to participate in creating Ionic-Technology. **Parliament and Senate quickly agree with one MP shouting: "New technology? I'm in!" **Klaus Schulze agrees and decides to take his plane to Moscow to discuss with the new president. *Xu Xiao Lin starts to collectivise farms. **Tensions rise in the U.C.S.S. as member provinces start to disagree with the Chairman's ideals. **Many provinces admit all they wanted was freedom from Japan, and not communism. *Mexico declares itself free of Cartel terrorism, the President stating, "We have liberated ourselves from the grip of these terrorists and liberated Mexico from corruption. Because of the aid from our American and Everetti friends, Mexico will enter a new age of prosperity!" **Everetti Department of Defense states that the Mexican drug Cartels have been overall destroyed and most survivors have fled south to Guatemala. Remnant fighters will be cleared out in the coming weeks. *Nathan Flech congratulates the Mexican government on its success. *The First Russian-Cascadian-Zulkavitan-New German joint Ion missiles was successful, with no extra radiation left. Ion missiles are beginning construction in Russia, and possibly Zulkavita and New Germany. *Somalian pirates go on hijacking spree, taking over several cargo ships. Everetti fighter jets bomb a Somalian harbor, sinking three ships. The Navy is deployed to blockade Somalia, the Everetti government also preparing to deploy ground forces to weed out and destroy the pirates. Additional air strikes destroyed a pirate camp and a military outpost.13 **Everetti space battleship Intrepid lands in Somalia, deploying 1,000 Militant Forces soldiers with humvees and towed howitzers. Apache assault helicopters are also deployed from the aircraft cargo hold. *The Zulkavitans also take the fight to the pirates, even going to the point of bombarding pirate camps in Somalia as well as deploying Special Forces in Somalia. Meanwhile, Zulkavita is pleased with the Ion Missiles' success and allows Ion Missile construction on it's soil. It accelerates production of laser satellites. *Cascadia, Russia, Zulkavita and New Germany go to work on using Superheated Ions for power use in batteries as well as large power plants. *First Russian Ion Missile is completed, as well as three other Ion weapon platforms. *Emperor Nobunaga announces that a New Japanee Empire will be formed and the former glory of Emperor Hayashi's Empire will be restored in any way possible. Japanese citizens cheer as these words are sent out to the public. Emperor Nobunaga says "Emperor Hayashi has abdicated from his throne and has given the responsibility to me, I promise the citizens of Japan that The New Japanese Empire will become one of the most powerful nations on Earth once again. I do not know the risks and the obstacles that stand in my way, but I am determined and will do everything I can and anything I can to achieve this goal." Due to political reasons, the age of high ranking people in the Empire will always remain unknown to the public. "The New Japanese Empire will start by corrupting the Union of Chinese Socialist States, we will regain our rightfull rule of China, we will also look upon our loyal allies to help us regain our old territory, although we have much to regain, I will try to do so without spending human lives unlike my father who believed everything is connected to war, although those are words of wisdom. If there was no war, the world would be corrupt. All these things will be accomplished after The New Japanese Empire is ready. There is much to do while there is so little time but I believe that all of Japan can accomplish these things using the power of our hearts and with our honor. First we must slow down our military and focus on our economy, with our economy so weak, how are we supposed to fight? After our economy has been restored to it's previous state, we will start focusing on our much bigger goals." *Only weeks after its formation, the U.C.S.S starts to splinter. **The capitalists in Shanghai declare their independance and their wish to stop collectivisation. **The Loyalist Hardliners in Beijing condemn the act and state that all of China would prosper under Communism. **The Xu siblings move their capital back to Harbin, where over 90% of the population supports them and the rest don't really care. **Taiwan declares independance shortly after admist the chaos. **Xinjiang declares independence. **Local collectives start to fight each other with fists and riots break out all over the country. **Most citizens would say that the country has fallen into anarchy, except for the north (from Harbin down to a little bit south of Beijing and Tianjing). *Zulkavita is concerned about Japan's expansion and the President sends a personal message to Emperor Nobunaga, urging him to not expand, colonize and conquer like last time. **Russia replies to Zulkavita's comment, saying "Right now, China would probably prosper more under fair Japanese rule, than having themselves in anarchy. Though it would probably be unfair if China was doing perfectly fine, China is in anarchy and needs leadership." *A new skyscraper in Cascadia goes under construction. With 135 floors, the Conifer Tower begins groundbreaking in Portland. Construction is expected to be finished within two weeks thanks to new BAR droids from Russia. The Conifer Tower will house businesses and agencies. *Emperor Nobunaga sends the President of Zulkavita telling him not to worry, "Although we will become powerful once more, we will try to do it in a way without spending human lives, although if things do not go accordingly, I will have to rely on the Imperial Army to do the job." Emperor Nobunaga announces that the Japanese government is currently getting up to date with current events and trying to get everything back on line and in order. He is also saying that major factories hiring workers to keep the economy in order and to start productions that is vital to the Japanese Empire. "In time, we, the Empire of Japan will become one of the most well known nations in the world, but don't forget, in time." Emperor Nobunaga sends Shiho Ryuga to Japan to talk to it's President to make some negotiations. Taro Morimoto is sent to Korea to with the same objectives. *Emperor Nobunaga finally announces that the economy is online once again and is keeping up with the current events with the world. "Now, we may concentrate on our bigger goals, I ask only one thing from the people of Japan, to support your glorious country and aid me with my campaign by supporting me with your honor and your commitment, with these two things, Japan, will once again prosper and become a glorious and powerful nation. All of these things depend on you, the people of Japan, if you say no, I will back down, if you say yes, then the Empire will become respected once again." The people of Japan cheer as Emperor Nobunaga projects these patriotic words to the public. "These people need hope, after the fall of the Empire, many things have become dark for Japan, but I am willing to change that will all I have, if the people want hope, I'll give them hope, if they do not wish to experience the same events that happened under my father's rule, then I will respect their decision, all depends on the opinion of the people of Japan." These words show that Emperor Nobunaga is willing to do anything for his people. "The whole world is in crisis, but we have overcome our crisis with the help of everyone in our great country, now we must try to help others but before we can do that, we must be powerful enough to support ourselves and others." 10th-20th *Everetti military scientists release a virus into the famous Conficker worm that updates infected computer's virus protection with the Microsoft patch, cutting off Conficker's control of the ten million infected computers. Conficker still exists but remains dead in the water with nothing to control. Law enforcement is working to locate the suspect(s) responsible for the worm. *The first New German Ion missile is completed and is stationed in a secret location in a central German forest. *Russia announces that its Ion Missile count has reached 50, and that its Ion Turret count is now at 150. Its PADv1 droid count is now about 2 million, and there is a total of 300,000 BAR droids. Category:Future World Category:Timelines